siabfandomcom-20200214-history
George Yulestein
}}| style="width:30%;" Title style="width:70%;" }}} |- | Age | 47 |- | Gender | Male |- | Race | Human |- | Class | Rogue |- | Status | Alive |- ! colspan="2" class="color1" | Character Information |- | Marital Status | In a Relationship (?) |- | Occupation | Obligatory Old Drunkard |- | Alignment | Neutral Good |- | Allies | The Dragonsworn Covenant, Peltia Dunahee, James Brandison, Khroal Dunahee, Marley Faust, Velvei of the Vines, Fynnegan Moore |- ! colspan="2" class="color1" | Out of Character |- | Played By | NikJames |} George Yulestein is a crass old man who frequents the boat to drink until he can't see straight. His accent is thick with hints of his Westfall heritage and often becomes unintelligible with alcohol. While he was once a spy for Khroal Dunahee, his job description has dwindled since the return of Marley Faust ( formerly Versuchung ) and his subsequent release from the unwilling service of the Infinite. He was once an artist, and takes up his old craft from time to time, usually to hide something that is bothering him that alcohol can't solve. George is currently in a strange triangle relationship with the bard Fynnegan Moore and Velvei of the Vines. Recent events, like the disbanding of the Sworn and the multiple kidnappings of Velvei, threw George into a bout of depression. He spoke to no one for weeks, only staying safe by virtue of Marley and his new ally Bastian Roske keeping an eye on the old rogue. Upon Fynnegan's timely return, the bard convinced George to clean up and take a new turn in his life; enlisting with Fyn in Hyjal. Description Short, stocky, naturally on the pale side, and scarred from head to toe. His eyes are a soft brown. He doesn't think he's attractive at all, with his scraggly blonde hair and bent nose from being broken repeatedly. The few times he's cleaned up, however, he's made a dashing older man, even if he has no self-confidence. Personality George is crass, foul, and generally blunt; but that merely hides his soft gooey interior. He is surprisingly quick to forgive a slight, even an attempt on his own life once. He always treats a woman with less of his initial crass behavior, and will flirt playfully. However, he clams up quickly and resorts to drinking if he's even kissed. He is also deathly terrified of water, and often threatens people with hoping they drown in the bay; his version of the worst way to go out. History George is Peltia Dunahee and James Brandison's Godfather. George and Alexander Brandison ( Peltia and James' Father ) were best friends in childhood in Westfall and joined the Defias Brotherhood together at 13. While in the Defias, the two men met Delilah Thorpelt who Alexander fell in love with, and soon wanted to marry. George helped the two escape Westfall, leaving the Defias behind. Not long after the happy couple's escape to Gilneas, George fell into a strange group he only knew as 'The Infinite'. There, he unfortunately met one Marley Faust, then Versuchung, and began a long and terrifying decent into near madness broken up by bouts of attempts to kill himself through alcohol. His insane tolerance for alcohol comes from all the damage he's done to himself during his time with the Infinite, but his liver hangs on for dear life still. George first encountered the Crew of the Ship 'n a Bottle as a villain in the events of Assassins from the Past, but thanks to the quick actions of Khroal Dunahee, remains alive and well to re-patch his broken relationship with his estranged godchildren, Peltia and James. The events of Velvei's family coming out of the woodwork to end her caused George to realize how old he was getting when he could not keep her safe. And, while her babe was neither his nor Fynnegan's, George did not want Velvei to lose the child. After the rogue managed to get Velvei to the Shadows' home base safely, he fell into a nearly crippling depression that involved booze and nearly drowning in it. his current relationship with either Velvei or Fynnegan is rocky at best; to George's knowledge, neither want anything to do romantically with the old former-Defias. Category:Characters